


Long Day

by Whiskey_cokenfanfic23



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, chris evans rpf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_cokenfanfic23/pseuds/Whiskey_cokenfanfic23
Summary: The reader has a long day and comes home to the comfort of her husband.





	Long Day

This had to have been the worst day ever. Your job was really trying you lately and you honestly felt like quitting, but you knew you wouldn’t. You loved your students too much to leave. However, those darling little monsters had really tried every last bit of your patience today. Middle school kids could either be angels or devils and today they all decided to be devils: throwing paper and pencils, chasing each other around, being loud, and just causing mischief all around.

But thank god it was Friday. You had been waiting on the weekend since Monday and it was finally here. You sat at your desk watching the clock tick down to 3:30 and when the bell rang to signal the end of the day, you almost cheered. You just wanted to get home, eat something that wasn’t cafeteria food, take a nice long shower, and slip into your comfy pajamas. Plus you wanted to be with your husband Chris. He was home and you were eager to spend as much time as possible with him.

Unfortunately, that had to wait just a little while longer, as you had to run a few errands before you headed home.

When you finally walked in the house an hour later, you were greeted with the smell of dinner on the stove. You dropped your bag and, taking in a deep breath, you smelled your favorite meal cooking. Chris came out of the back room and you smiled at the sight of him. You felt the tension from the past week leave you body; your shoulders relaxed. You were home.

“Hey how was your day?” Chris asked you after kissing you hello.

“Ughhhh, no no no. I do not want to talk about it.” 

He chuckled. “That bad, huh?”

“You would not believe.”

He moved to the stove to stir something in a pot. You walked up behind him and put your arms around him, resting your head on his back. Just being this close to him was everything you wanted.

“Dinner will be ready soon.” He said

“Good. I’m starving.”

“Didn’t you eat lunch today?”

You reached up into the cabinet taking down plates and glasses. “Nah, they were serving something called ‘chicken chunks’ and I didn’t want to risk it.”

“What are chicken chunks?” Chris asked, piling food onto the plates.

You sat at the table and said “I don’t know and I’m not willing to find out.”

He placed a plate in front of you and one for himself.

“Well, dig in.”

As you two ate the dinner he made, you vented about your day to him, telling him about how horrible the students acted that week.

“Well, judging from everything, I made the right choice making your favorite. How is it?”

“Surprisingly good.” You joked. 

He balled up his napkin and threw it at you, grumbling “Married for two years and you’re still shocked that I can cook.”

“I’m kidding. It’s wonderful, baby. Thank you.” 

“Yeah, yeah. I should make you wash the dishes, but I’m a nice guy.” He said gathering your dishes and heading to the sink.

You just laughed as you pushed your chair back from the table and headed for the bathroom. You needed a hot shower.

You stood under the spray for longer than you normally did, letting the hot water relax your muscles. You stayed in there for so long it caused Chris to knock on the door.

“Y/N, you didn’t drown in there, did ya?”

“No, I’ll be out in a minute.”

You hopped out and dried off. Walking into the connected closet, you pulled out your favorite cozy pajamas: a mix match of soft, polka dot blue drawstring pants and a purple long sleeve top. You pulled your hair into a ponytail and walked out.

Chris was sitting against the headboard on the bed reading. You smiled at the sight. He was wearing just a t-shirt and sweatpants, reading glasses perched on his nose. You were glad he was finally wearing them since you had picked on him for squinting so much.

You walked over to the bed and he looked up from his book, “Looking really cozy there, Y/N.”

You rolled your eyes at him. “I deserve it.”

You went over and rummaged through your bag he had brought back in your room, pulling out the book you checked out from the library earlier that day. Settling in the bed and curling up next to him you opened your book.

“Yeah, you do.” He said. Then, spotting your book, he commented “You know, I think you’re one of the few people left who still get books from the library.”

“I just love them, though. I love the smell.”

“The smell?”

“Yeah,” You opened the book and took a small sniff. “It smells like… I dunno, but it’s nice. Like all these years of knowledge.”

He leaned over and sniffed. “Smells like old book to me.”

You rolled your eyes and began reading.

_ Spring 1521. I could hear a roll of muffled drums. But I could see nothing but the lacing of the bodice of the lady standing in front of me, blocking my view of the scaffold.... _

You yawned realizing you were more tired than you originally had thought. But you kept on trying to read.

_ … The Duke of Buckinghamshire, far away on the scaffold, put off his thick coat. He was close enough kin for me to call him uncle. He had come to my wedding and given me a gilt bracelet…. _

You yawned again and closed your book. It was no good, you were too tired. You couldn’t even make it past the first page of the book.

You lay your head on Chris’s lap.

“You okay there, babe?” He asked moving his book out of the way.

You nodded your head. “I’m just really tired.”

“Go to sleep, then.”

“Only if you read to me.”

“Y/N…”

“Please, baby?”

He sighed, closing his book and putting to the side. He picked up yours and flipped the pages. “Where were you?”

“Just made it to page two.”

“Okay, get comfortable.”

You did and he began reading to you in a soft, gentle voice. “My father told me that he had offended the king a dozen ways: he had royal blood in his veins and he kept too large a retinue of armed men for the comfort of a king not yet wholly secure on his throne….”

Chris began stroking your hair as he read on and you relaxed at his touch. The feel of his hands in your hair coupled with the sound of his voice was perfection. You were warm and comfortable and loved.

You soon drifted off to sleep.

“Y/N this book is getting good.” 

He looked down at you and saw your eyes were closed, your breathing deep and even. He put your book to the side and positioned you on your side of the bed and tucked you in.

Kissing your cheek, he whispered “I love you.” And settled down beside you. He continued to stroke your hair as you slept on peacefully.

 


End file.
